A Life Worth Living
by FandomObsessedGirl1
Summary: Sequel to 'Mistake'... A series of oneshots showing Jane and Lisbon as their lives continue together. Fluff, Romance and Humour all round (and a few M-rated scenes...)!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'Mistake' so if you haven't read that then you'll be missing the whole back-story…**

 **This is going to be a collection of one-shots following Jane and Lisbon's life after 'Mistake', hopefully leading into another proper story at some point (Which I will post separately when we get there)!**

It was a Sunday morning, and Jane was thoroughly enjoying being curled up beside his beautiful wife-to-be. He had got up to check on Ella half an hour ago and had opened the curtains in their room in the hope of waking Lisbon peacefully from her slumber, but she was yet to stir. Still, he was quite content to lie there and watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest and gently stroke her soft hair, while he marvelled yet again at how incredibly lucky he was.

Alongside everything else amazing which was going on in his life (predominantly his upcoming wedding to one Teresa Lisbon), his four month old daughter had decided that she would much rather sleep for 10 hours at a time than waking her parents at regular intervals. By his estimation they had another hour and a half until the gentle wails or babbles would start emanating from her room.

The woman beside him rolled towards him a little and stretched her arms out, nearly hitting him in the face. Then her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, before turning to look at him and smiling.

"Morning beautiful" Jane told her softly.

"How many times have I told you that calling me 'beautiful' first thing in the morning is creepy?"

"Not enough" he grinned, shuffling closer to her and sliding his arm under her neck "you always look beautiful, and I don't want you ever to forget"

Lisbon rolled her eyes with a smile, and then nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Is Ella ok?"

Her words were slightly muffled against his skin, but even if he hadn't caught them he would have known exactly what they were. She asked the same question every single morning, seeing as Jane was without fail the first to awaken and check on her.

"Fast asleep" he reassured her.

"Good"

They lay together in silence for a while, listening to the Sunday morning sounds from outside as Jane occasionally ran his hand up her side or played with a piece of hair.

"This is nice" Lisbon murmured.

"It's nicer than nice"

"I can't believe we're getting married next week"

"I can. I've been imagining it for years" he admitted.

"Years?" Lisbon turned her head out of where it was nestled and looked at him.

"You know I was infatuated with you long before we slept together" he reminded her.

"But years?" she pressed "imagining a wedding? Isn't that what girls are meant to do, not guys?"

"Don't be so stereotypical" he hushed her "although I bet you've planned out your perfect wedding once or twice"

"Never, actually. Not until I started planning our actual wedding"

"Not even with Greg?"

"Nope" she shook her head against his chest "although I think I knew all along it wasn't going to happen"

"Huh" Jane pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So what did you used to imagine in our weddings?" Lisbon asked.

"You, looking beautiful as always, the team, that pretty little church I know you love, a big cake for Rigsby…and of course the wedding night"

"Of course you pictured that" she snorted.

"I'm sure the reality will blow my imagination out of the water" he reassured her "if past experiences have been anything to go by. Did you really not think about a wedding at all when you were engaged to Greg?"

"No" she shrugged "now back to this wedding night…do you think we should do a practise run?"

"I think it could help" he murmured, tracing patterns up her back through the thin fabric of her top, before leaning down and kissing along her jaw line.

Lisbon enjoyed his attention for a few moments, and then pushed him away.

"What?" he frowned at her.

"You're still thinking about the Greg thing, I can tell"

"Ok so maybe I am a little bit" he conceded "I just can't imagine you getting engaged to a guy and not even thinking about a wedding"

"And you can't get over the fact that you read me wrong" she pointed out, smirking a little.

"Maybe a tiny bit" he shrugged.

"If it helps, I had imagined my wedding night with you a few times" she said softly, her lips right next to his ear "well not the wedding bit so much. But the sex, definitely"

Jane rolled her onto her back so that he was leaning over her, his face inches from her own.

"What was it like?"

"Amazing"

"I have a feeling I can outdo that"

"Oh do you?" she quirked an eyebrow "it was _very_ good"

"Definitely" he said, leaning in to finally press his lips against hers.

40 minutes later Lisbon lay in Jane's embrace, breathing heavily as she conceded that for once Jane had been entirely right about his abilities.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jane and Lisbon's wedding took place the following Saturday afternoon. It was a fairly small event, with the ceremony taking place at Lisbon's favourite church and then some drinks and food at Minelli's new house after. The team came of course (Cho bringing Alice), alongside the whole of Lisbon's family, Sam and Pete, Minelli and May and a handful of CBI Agents which Lisbon knew well. Ella had been dressed up in a little dress and entrusted to Sam for the ceremony, who seemed amazed that anything half-Jane could look so utterly innocent.

It was evening now, and the bride, groom and guests were milling around Minelli's living room and kitchen, snacking on sausage rolls and crisps and making conversation. A loud whistle broke through the chatter.

"Hello"

Jane stood by the tables with the food on. Lisbon stood beside him with Ella in her arms, looking a little worried about what he was about to say or do.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming today" Jane began "Now I know that we didn't exactly do things in the most conventional of orders…" there was a titter of laughter, and a light blush appeared on Lisbon's cheeks "but I couldn't be happier to be able to share such an amazing day with the people closest to us. So uh, Minelli and May, thanks for the great party" Minelli tipped his glass towards Jane and nodded "Cho, Rigsby, Grace…thanks for putting up with me for years, and being the best team the CBI has ever had" Grace grinned widely at him, whilst the other two looked at the floor "Thank you Lisbon brothers, for not…well, beating me up when you discovered I'd knocked up your big sister" another round of laughs erupted, and Lisbon's blush grew as she shot her new husband a glare.

"And most of all thank you Lisbon, for being there for me all these years, for helping me close a particularly painful chapter of my life, for giving us our lovely daughter…and for just being you"

Jane put his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her into him, whilst she shot him a watery smile and pretended to adjust the bow on Ella's dress.

"Thanks for coming" Jane repeated to the rest of the room "have a good evening"

The rest of the room slowly began chattering again, whilst Jane and Lisbon remained in a half-embrace at the side of the room.

"You're not planning how to kill me for that knocking up comment, are you?" Jane asked her jokingly.

"No" she said, leaning further into his chest "I'm too happy for murder"

"Me too" he nodded, putting his other arm around her and pulling her against him "ignoring the murder comment"

Ella still sat on her side, staring at her father in slight confusion. Jane adjusted his arm so all three were included in their family hug.

After a few minutes to compose herself, Lisbon finally stepped out of Jane's embrace and smiled at him.

"I need to go and talk to Annie. I promised to organise a trip out to see them this year"

"I'll take this little monkey" he said, reaching out to extract Ella "I have a feeling we need to take a trip to the bathroom, missy. I'll come find you once we've sorted this out" Jane nodded towards his daughter, who seemed to be dozing off in his arms.

Jane and Lisbon didn't manage to leave Minelli's until late that night, when they finally slipped away as everyone's eyes were on Tommy and Jimmy's juggling competition.

"Hey, you missed the turn" Lisbon told Jane ten minutes into their journey home.

"Come on Lisbon, this is special" Jane reminded her "I've booked us into a hotel"

"But I don't have any stuff"

"It's all in the trunk" he reassured her.

"Is that where my favourite top went the other day?" she looked over and frowned at him.

"And Ella's elephant babygro"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll just moan about it"

"Oh god, you've gone and picked the most expensive place in Sacramento" Lisbon groaned "we have a perfectly nice apartment half a mile away!"

"This is meant to be special, Teresa. You'll only have one wedding night"

"Hopefully" she muttered.

"Just enjoy it. I know how much you like those little chocolates they leave on the pillows"

"We could have done that in our apartment" she pointed out "but I'll give you a chance"

Jane smiled and concentrated on taking the right turn.

"You get bonus points if it has one of those nice baths" Lisbon muttered a few moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE writing domestic Jane/Lisbon so much!**

"Teresa, come here!" Jane yelled excitedly through the apartment "Ella just said her first word!"

He heard a loud clatter from the kitchen and then a couple of swear words, and then Lisbon appeared in the living room still drying her hands on the cloth.

"She said 'da-da'" Jane announced proudly, grinning up at his wife.

"She so did not" Lisbon argued, looking with disbelief at her daughter who was sat in the middle of the floor chewing on one of her toys.

"She did!"

"How do you know she didn't make a noise that _sounded_ like 'da-da'?"

"Because I was pulling faces at her and she pointed at me and said it" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Prove it" Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him, coming to sit on the couch.

Jane contorted his face into a bizarre expression and blew a raspberry at Ella, who erupted into laughter and threw her toy at him.

"You didn't say 'da-da' did you sweetie?" Lisbon said to her, picking up the toy and putting it next to her "you're going to say 'ma-ma' first anyway. Ma-ma"

"You can't try and manipulate your daughter into saying something" Jane pretended to look shocked "besides, she already said her first word"

He picked up another of her toys from the floor and waved it in front of her.

"Da-da!" Ella shrieked, throwing herself forward to grab it from him.

"See?"

"Oh my god she did" Lisbon gushed, sliding onto the floor to sit beside him "she said her first word!"

Lisbon reached out and picked Ella up, who was now babbling away happily.

"You're a clever little monkey aren't you?" Lisbon cooed "come on Ella, say 'ma-ma'"

"Da-da!" Ella shouted again.

"No, ma-ma" Lisbon repeated slowly "maaa-maa"

"Og!"

"I guess that's near enough" Lisbon sighed, letting her daughter crawl off her lap and back to her favourite toy.

"Just because she prefers me" Jane said, pulling Lisbon towards him so her back was against his chest with his arms around her torso.

"I literally grew her inside me for 9 months. No way does she prefer you"

"If you say so" Jane murmured, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Oh god" Lisbon moaned.

"What?"

"I want another one"

"Another baby?"

"Yes" Lisbon said, turning her head into his sweater.

"We could have another one" Jane said quietly "I know I'd like one"

"You would?" Lisbon looked at him carefully "Am I not a bit…old?"

"Teresa, you're 37" Jane pointed out "women older than you have babies every day"

"I guess" Lisbon sounded less than convinced.

"We don't have to if you're not sure" Jane reassured her "but…I would love another one. Or five"

"You better get your expectations down Mr. I'll go through labour one or twice more, not five times"

"I'm just saying" Jane shrugged "plus, we get all the fun of putting them in there"

"That's easy for you to say" Lisbon snorted "you don't have to get them out again"

"Hmmmm"

Jane nestled his nose into Lisbon's hair, and pulled her even closer to him.

"I wonder what she'll be like when she's older" Lisbon mused, watching her daughter happily waving her favourite toy at them.

"I think she'll be just like you, in both looks and personality"

"Really? She's got blond hair" Lisbon pointed out.

"It'll darken in a few months. Then she'll go all feisty and scary"

"Scary? I'm not scary am I?"

"A little" Jane held up his hand to indicate how much.

"Oh"

Lisbon was secretly quite pleased by that.

"But stop worrying about what she'll be like in a few years. Enjoy her as she is now"

"Yeah" Lisbon nodded.

They remained like that for a while, listening to Ella's happy babbles and thinking about what the future might hold for them.

"Oh no Ella sweetie, don't eat that" Lisbon leant forward to take the toy from her "I'll get you some proper food in a minute"

"I'll do it. You did the washing up"

"Half the washing up" Lisbon corrected him, suddenly remembering what she had been doing when he called her through.

"Don't worry about that" Jane said, releasing his hold on Lisbon to stand up and stretch "Let's see how much of a mess you can make today, my little monkey"

"Hopefully not as much as she made this morning" Lisbon sighed, also getting to her feet "I'm sure there's still some of that carrot mash on the ceiling"

oooooooooooooooooooo

One Saturday, a few months after Ella's first word, Rigsby and Van Pelt invited the team over for dinner. Jane and Lisbon arrived 10 minutes later than intended, after having to feed and dress their particularly uncooperative daughter.

"Come in, come in" Van Pelt welcomed Lisbon and Jane to their apartment.

"Is Cho here yet?" Lisbon asked, whilst Van Pelt greeted Jane with a hug behind her.

"Not yet. He's bringing Alice"

"They're getting serious" Lisbon commented as Van Pelt quickly hugged her, careful not to knock Ella.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll have another wedding this year"

"Cho will take it slow" Jane put in "but in a year or two maybe"

"I don't know" Van Pelt mused "they've been together nearly a year already"

"So what's the occasion?" Lisbon asked as she followed Van Pelt through to the living room.

"No occasion" Van Pelt shrugged "we just thought it would be nice. Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, ok" Lisbon nodded "a glass of wine, if there's some open"

"Jane?"

"Water will do. I'm driving"

Van Pelt left to go and get their drinks, and Jane amused himself by wandering around the edge of the room to see if there were any new additions to their photo collection.

"Would you mind holding Ella for a minute whilst I go and put my jacket down?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh yeah, sure" Jane nodded, coming to take his daughter "are you sleepy little one? We'll put you down for a nap soon"

"God knows she'll need it after that tantrum earlier" Lisbon said dryly, shrugging her jacket off.

"Oh uh, Grace lied"

"About what?" Lisbon frowned at him.

"Tonight. It is an occasion; she and Rigsby have some news to share"

"What kind of news?"

"The fact that she's pregnant"

"Grace is pregnant?!"

"Shhhhh" Jane hushed her quickly "act surprised. She'd gone to a lot of effort to try and hide it the past few weeks"

"Here you go" Van Pelt announced as she came back into the room "one wine, and one water"

"Thanks" Jane said, trying to distract Van Pelt from Lisbon's very obvious glances towards her stomach.

"That must be Cho" Van Pelt said as the doorbell sounded, rushing off to open it.

"Are you sure?" Lisbon hissed to Jane the moment Van Pelt left.

"Completely" he nodded.

"Hey Boss, Jane" Rigsby appeared at the living room door "Sorry, I've only just got Ben off to sleep"

Half an hour later, they were all seated round the table as Rigsby brought out all the food when a wail sounded from the adjacent room.

"I'll get her" Lisbon said, getting up quickly before Jane did "Don't wait for me to start; she's not been sleeping so well since she started teething"

"So Alice, how's life?" Jane asked as Rigsby served up the food.

"It's good" she shrugged "Ella has grown a lot since I last saw her"

"She's growing fast" he agreed "she looks more and more like Teresa every day"

"Lisbon can't see it, she told me the other day" Van Pelt joined in "I can though"

"She's such a cute baby though" Alice sighed.

Lisbon returned to the table just as the others were about to start.

"Sorry" she muttered, taking her seat next to Jane.

Jane squeezed her hand under the table and smiled at her. The past few weeks had been harder for both of them with Ella waking up every few hours and crying a lot more in the day.

"So uh, Wayne and I actually do have something to tell you all" Van Pelt began nervously, as the others took the first few bites of their food "we're having a baby"

A sea of congratulations greeted them, in the midst of which Lisbon caught Jane's eye and grinned at his 'I told you so' face.

"Thanks" Van Pelt grinned at them all, as Rigsby slid his arm around her shoulder and hugged her into his side.

"How far are you?" Lisbon asked.

"Nearly 14 weeks"

"I'm so happy for you both"

"Thanks" Rigsby said "we couldn't be happier"

There was a lull in conversation, as Van Pelt surveyed the faces of her close friends.

"You knew, didn't you?" she looked towards Jane.

"For the past month, yes" he nodded.

"And you?" she looked at Lisbon.

"Jane told me" Lisbon looked at her lap.

"And Cho?"

"I guessed" he shrugged "something was off with both of you; it was only a matter of time before I worked it out"

"I had no idea" Alice put in "well…until we were talking about you and I asked Kimball; he's not the best of liars actually"

"So much for it being a surprise" Rigsby muttered good-heartedly.


End file.
